


Black to the Pink

by bottomchanyeol, owlbeast



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8853385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomchanyeol/pseuds/bottomchanyeol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlbeast/pseuds/owlbeast
Summary: Chanyeol loves feeling small. He wears sweaters and hoodies that are multiple sizes bigger just so he can drown in them, loves to pull up his legs so he can curl up and look smaller, and absolutely loves being carried around, though that hardly happens because he's too big and heavy. Kyungsoo, despite his smaller stature, always knows how to make him feel small in all the ways he likes.- This fanwork was written for round 1 of the bottom!Chanyeol fest [2016].





	

Chanyeol loves feeling small. 

And, quite frankly, it isn’t a something he gets to feel very often. He’s tall, with broad shoulders and long legs and a muscular, toned stomach, a deep voice. His group of friends, notorious for not being the biggest of people, like to lay their heads on his chest, climb on his back and use his looming form to shield themselves from rainfall. 

Chanyeol’s boyfriend of three years, Kyungsoo, is tiny. He works out just like Chanyeol, so he has strong arms and his chest has broadened considerably, but he still had to tip his head back to look Chanyeol in the eyes. 

Their considerable size difference doesn’t seem to bother Kyungsoo, at least as far as Chanyeol can tell. Kyungsoo still likes to wrap his arms around Chanyeol from behind, rest his chin on his shoulder. Where Chanyeol can be somewhat meek at times, Kyungsoo is headstrong, intense. They go well together. 

Chanyeol loves feeling small, and that’s why he’s currently rummaging through his closet, sifting through all of his clothes and a strange number of old CDs until he comes across his favorite sweater. It’s big, several sizes larger than his own, soft black fabric with long sleeves. It’s a little well-loved, but still looks okay. Chanyeol personally thinks it looks best on himself. 

So he lifts his t-shirt up over his head, tossing it onto the floor carelessly and eagerly tugging the sweater on. Instantly, Chanyeol feels safe. Okay, he knows it’s a little weird to take so much comfort in something as mundane as an article of clothing, but as he runs his long fingers over the plush black fabric, he can’t bring himself to care. 

The hem of the sweater falls just at his mid-thighs, exposing the smooth, lightly tanned skin. He pats his thighs appreciatively, scoffing a little. Chanyeol has completely forgone wearing underwear, tugging at the sweater a little until it just barely covers his ass. That’s when he hears the door open. 

Kyungsoo must be home from work, about a half hour early, Chanyeol decides as he glances up at the clock. Rolling his shoulders and doing his best to put on a calm, nonchalant expression, Chanyeol strides from their bedroom into the kitchen, where he finds his boyfriend setting his stuff down on the table. 

Kyungsoo has a scarf wrapped around his neck and his cheeks and nose are flushed from the cold, short hair a little fluffed up from the wind. He looks so undeniably cute, and Chanyeol smiles coyly, raising his voice a little to get Kyungsoo’s attention. 

“Hey, there, cutie. You’re home early,” 

Kyungsoo doesn’t regard him with a deadpan frown or exasperated huff at the pet-name like Chanyeol had hoped. His round eyes are staring not-so-subtly at Chanyeol’s long form, the way his lithe body is drowned in the sweater. It’s Kyungsoo’s turn to smile, and Chanyeol feels a little breathless as he watches his boyfriend’s thick lips curve into a wolfish grin. 

“I could say the same to you,” Kyungsoo says, stepping foreword confidently and reaching up to cup Chanyeol’s cheek. 

Chanyeol’s lashes flutter, biting at the inside of his cheek as he grins and begins to unwind the scarf from Kyungsoo’s neck. Kyungsoo lifts an arm to finish the task himself, the maroon, winding fabric of the scarf falling to the tile below as he leans up to tug Chanyeol gently into a kiss.

The kiss is slow, the deep and hot and wet kind that has Chanyeol gasping, knees going a bit weak. Kyungsoo can get passionate, sure, very passionate. But Chanyeol has never seen him get so..well, wound up like this so quickly, at least not in a long time. Where Chanyeol is eager, easily riled and intense, Kyungsoo is tentative, cautious and level. They balance out each other nicely, in his opinion.

“What,” Chanyeol begins, a faint smile gracing his lips as he pulls away just an inch, panting. “What’s gotten into you?”

Kyungsoo stares with a bemused look in his eyes, though Chanyeol doesn’t miss the way his boyfriend’s eyes keep flickering, staring down at the sweater that has just begun to slip off of his shoulder. 

“Nothing’s gotten into me,” Kyungsoo replies. He grips gingerly at the sweater, rolling the fabric between his fingers. There’s an all-too-serious look in his eyes when he says, “I know what could get into you, though.”

Chanyeol grimaces a little, and when Kyungsoo doesn’t laugh it off it has him laughing, throwing his head back and giving Kyungsoo a soft pat on the back. 

“Not your best work,” Chanyeol chuckled teasingly, staring excitedly down at Kyungsoo. 

“Ugh, never mind that…” Kyungsoo insists, but Chanyeol notes that he’s biting his lip to stop himself from smiling. Kyungsoo shrugs off his coat and sets it aside, catching Chanyeol by surprise as he grips him by the sides and tugs him closer. 

Kyungsoo presses his thumbs gently into the jut of Chanyeol’s hipbones, rubbing them in small circles as he stares heatedly up at the taller boy. “Fuck, I,” he says, and it has Chanyeol biting his lip because it’s so rare to hear Kyungsoo sounding so wrecked. “I just-you look so good in this.”

Chanyeol preens-mostly because it takes a lot to get Kyungsoo to sweet-talk him like this. He loves the man, he really does, but. Much more romantic with silent words than verbal ones, to put it bluntly.  
“Yeah?” Chanyeol coos, cocking his head to the side and smiling proudly. “I had a feeling you’d like to see me in it.” 

“A feeling, huh?” Kyungsoo murmurs, before hooking his small, strong hands around the undersides of Chanyeol’s thighs, hoisting him onto the counter. 

 

Keening, Chanyeol wraps his arms around Kyungsoo’s shoulders and spreads his thighs eagerly, shivering in satisfaction as his boyfriend begins to rub gently at the soft, smooth skin. “Just a hunch.” 

Kyungsoo doesn’t reply, his wide eyes glimmering darkly as he hums and pauses, raising a finger to rub gently just over Chanyeol’s entrance. He ignores the tall boy’s low groan, eyes growing even rounder. “You stretched yourself?”

Chanyeol nods, biting at his lip as Kyungsoo dips merely the tip of his finger in experimentation. “’Course. What else does it look like?” 

Kyungsoo laughs softly, a bewildered look on his face as he draws his finger away and raises his head to capture Chanyeol’s swollen lips in a quick, sweet kiss. “Sounds corny, but. You’re really trying to kill me here.”

“Maybe,” Chanyeol murmurs. His breath hitches a little, round eyes flickering between the ground and Kyungsoo’s gaze before he says, “..Fuck me.” 

It’s surprising, the way Kyungsoo doesn’t argue. Because Kyungsoo loves to argue, or bicker at best. Kyungsoo’s eyes are round, pupils blown as he licks over his lips and nods. Kyungsoo moves to step back, to carry Chanyeol to their shared bedroom, but Chanyeol tightens his grip on his shoulders, shaking his head. 

“Here. I-I want it here.”

Eyes widening further, Kyungsoo pauses for a moment before smiling delicately. “Alright, love.”

Chanyeol feels Kyungsoo’s hold on his thighs loosen a little, lowering his boyfriend down until his feet touch the cool tile once more. “Turn around for me.” 

Groaning lowly, Chanyeol complies, hovering rather awkwardly for a moment. He can hear Kyungsoo drop to his knees behind him, and blinks quizzically before his breath hitches as he feels Kyungsoo hike up the sweater.

Kyungsoo splays his fingers on the soft skin of Chanyeol's ass before spreading him slowly, warm breath ghosting over his stretched entrance. Chanyeol shudders in anticipation, chest heaving as he arches back with a coy smile. Kyungsoo can't see it, but he still delivers a half-hearted slap to Chanyeol's ass. 

"Be patient." 

Chanyeol doesn't want to be patient, he's been waiting for Kyungsoo for hours, but then he can feel his boyfriend's mouth get closer, sucking in a sharp breath of air and forcing himself to be still. 

Moaning quietly, Kyungsoo parts his lips and runs his tongue gingerly over Chanyeol's fluttering hole, slow and hot. Chanyeol jolts instantly, hips stuttering and back arching towards the countertop. 

"Shh, don't move too much, baby," Kyungsoo whispers, holding gently onto Chanyeol's hips, and his voice is already wrecked. 

Chanyeol obeys with a soft little sob and a nod of his head, chewing at the inside of his cheek as he waits for more. 

This time, any hesitance Kyungsoo was showing before is gone. He laps eagerly at Chanyeol's entrance, suckling gently at the rim. 

Soft gasps escape Chanyeol's lips, grip on the countertop tightening. "Kyungsoo," he chokes out, thighs already beginning to tremble. 

Kyungsoo hushes him with a gentle kiss on the skin of his hip, humming softly. He spreads Chanyeol again and finally begins to apply the lightest amount of pressure, just enough to have Chanyeol groaning above him. 

When Kyungsoo's tongue finally begins to slip inside, Chanyeol hisses, eyes rolling up before his lashes flutter shut once more. Chanyeol has a bit of a thing with his noises during sex. Considering how loud he is in every-day life, he becomes a bit bashful when it comes to his moans and keens, always trying to think up ways to hide them. 

Today is no exception. Chanyeol bunches up the sleeves of his sweater around his hands until only his fingers peek out, parting his lips and biting down on the soft fabric. 

It doesn't make much of a difference as Kyungsoo curls his tongue against Chanyeol's walls, gasps and breathy moans coming from the tall boy's mouth even when he was biting down hard on the sleeves until the fabric was soaked. 

Chanyeol's shivering thighs are beginning to grow sore, his cock achingly hard and dripping messily against the wood of the counter. "Soo," he chokes out, swallowing thickly and removing his mouth from the sweater sleeves. "K-Kyungsoo." 

Kyungsoo pulls out his tongue at a painfully slow speed, the warmth of his tongue dragging against his walls. "What do you need, baby?" he asks, and fuck, if his voice was wrecked before, then this is a whole new thing. Kyungsoo's deep voice is gravelly and low, making Chanyeol shiver. 

"I-I want you to fuck me," Chanyeol mumbles, cheeks growing warm. "Right here. P-please?" 

Chuckling softly, Kyungsoo rises to his feet, running his warm hands over the slope of Chanyeol's back. "You sure?" 

Turning his head, Chanyeol eyes Kyungsoo with an incredulous look in his eyes, cheeks dusted with blush. "I fingered myself, you dick. Of course I'm sure."

Apparently, that was all Kyungsoo needed to hear. He grips Chanyeol gingerly by the hips, hands slipping downwards until they’re wrapped around the backs of his slim thighs. He hoists Chanyeol up with minimal effort, wrapping his long legs around his own waist and pressing him against the counter. 

“Working out again?” Chanyeol guesses quietly, lips curving into an appreciative smile as he runs his hands over Kyungsoo’s shoulders, fingertips pressing into the hardened muscle. He pauses for a moment before lowering his hands, gripping the hem of Kyungsoo’s shirt and lifting until it’s over his head. 

It’s a bit awkward, the shirt getting caught on Kyungsoo’s head, Kyungsoo almost dropping Chanyeol, but it’s so them. Quiet giggles and puffs of breath escape their lips as they smile at each other, Kyungsoo leaning foreword to catch Chanyeol’s lips in a soft kiss.

“Are you ready?” Kyungsoo asks quietly, and Chanyeol nods. 

A deep shudder runs through Chanyeol’s body as he feels the head of Kyungsoo’s cock prod at his entrance, blunt nails digging deeper at his shoulders. When Kyungsoo just begins to press inside, inch by inch, Chanyeol’s lips part with a tiny gasp. 

“Fuck,” Chanyeol whimpers. 

Corny as it is, it always does feel like the first time. In the best possible way, of course. Kyungsoo’s cock is thick, filling Chanyeol up so well and so completely. He’s extra sensitive from Kyungsoo’s tongue a few moments ago, and all the stimulation combined has Chanyeol groaning outright from where his head has ended up buried in Kyungsoo’s shoulder. 

Chanyeol’s thighs are trembling by the time Kyungsoo bottoms out, breath coming in short grunts and gasps. Kyungsoo begins to press soothing kisses along the arch of Chanyeol’s neck, just barely rocking up into the heat of his ass. 

“You okay now?” Kyungsoo rasps. Chanyeol can only manage a soft snort in reply. Kyungsoo, always so tentative, so hesitant, as if Chanyeol is made of glass. It certainly wasn’t always this way. 

Chanyeol nods furiously, eyes screwed shut, and that’s apparently all the confirmation Kyungsoo needs. He draws his hips back slowly, standing still for a moment before thrusting up sharply, drawing a gasping mewl from Chanyeol’s lips. 

Kyungsoo fists his fingers hastily in Chanyeol’s thick hair, pulling at the locks until Chanyeol’s face is exposed. He keeps his heated gaze trained on his boyfriend’s, licking over his swollen lips and breathing shakily. 

“’S amazing, how you get like this,” Kyungsoo whispers, grinding filthily against Chanyeol’s ass. His pace is slow, controlled, but it still has Chanyeol groaning. 

“L-like what?” Chanyeol forces out, brows furrowing a little. Kyungsoo is never this talkative when they fuck.

“So..pliant,” Kyungsoo replies. “Pretty. How you can go from so loud throughout the day to so soft like this.” He drags a thumb along Chanyeol’s plump lower lip, eyes glimmering. 

Chanyeol doesn’t really know what to say in reply, feeling overwhelmed. Instead of words, he leans foreword and presses a wet kiss to Kyungsoo’s lips, breath quivering. 

Kyungsoo’s hold on Chanyeol’s thighs tightens, hips working faster and faster until the counter clatters with each thrust behind them. The sweater has ridden up to expose Chanyeol’s chest at this point, the flush of his chest. 

The head of Kyungsoo’s cock presses hard against Chanyeol’s prostate, and then again, and then again. Chanyeol writhes, nails dragging against Kyungsoo’s shoulders until deep pink lines are etched erratically across the skin. 

“Good,” Chanyeol sobs, twitching and shuddering every time Kyungsoo thrusts upward to press against his prostate. “So good, Soo.” 

“Yeah?” Kyungsoo breathes, grunting and moaning lowly as he relishes in the hot drag of his cock against Chanyeol’s walls, panting hard. “You’re so tight, baby. Feels amazing.” 

Chanyeol’s stomach won’t stop tightening, thighs trembling each time his prostate is brushed against. His cock is heavy against his abdomen, twitching and leaking precum. It aches, and Chanyeol arches up uselessly for friction. 

“T-touch me, Soo, please, hurts-“

“Got you,” Kyungsoo gasps, holding Chanyeol up to his best ability with one arm as he uses his free hand to wrap tightly around Chanyeol’s dripping cock, beginning to pump mercilessly. 

Chanyeol feels the tightness in his stomach intensify, whimpering and keening and shivering before cum begins to spurt from his cock, landing in thick streaks across his stomach and Kyungsoo’s hand. His body shakes from head to toe as he cums, thighs squeezing tight around Kyungsoo’s waist and choked moans forcing their way from his throat. 

“Pull out,” Chanyeol gasps after coming down, wincing from overstimulation. “C’mon, babe, c’mon. Wanna suck you off.” 

Kyungsoo obliges eagerly, slowly pulling his hard cock out of Chanyeol and setting him gently onto the floor. Chanyeol crawls over on his hands and knees, nuzzling tenderly at Kyungsoo’s cock. 

“Pretty,” Kyungsoo murmurs, looking thoroughly wrecked. Chanyeol beams, licking slowly up the curve of Kyungsoo’s length before taking it into his mouth, sucking down all the way in one go. It had taken months and months to master that art, but damn, was it worth it. 

“Shit, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo growls, gripping hard at Chanyeol’s hair. “Can I fuck your mouth?” 

Chanyeol nods eagerly, patting encouragingly at Kyungsoo’s hip. Kyungsoo rocks deeply into Chanyeol’s mouth, taking in the sight of his cock slipping between his swollen lips. His throat is so tight, convulsing around him as Chanyeol swallows repeatedly, trying to coax the cum out of him. 

It truly doesn’t take long, Kyungsoo forcing Chanyeol’s head back and stroking himself furiously until he begins to cum all over Chanyeol’s face, painting his lips and soft cheeks with cum. They’re both spent by the time it’s over, and Chanyeol (unsurprisingly) breaks the silence first. 

“Bath time,” he declares, and Kyungsoo can only grunt in agreement. 

Kyungsoo carries Chanyeol carefully towards the bathroom, and in only a few minutes they’re both soaking in the hot water, eyelids heavy. Chanyeol has Kyungsoo pressed up against his chest, humming contently. As much as he loves being taken care of, smothering Kyungsoo in cuddles is just as fun. 

The water is cold by the time they’re ready for bed, standing on shaky legs and stepping out of the tub. Kyungsoo wraps Chanyeol in a big, fluffy white towel, a small smile tugging at his lips as he watches the way Chanyeol envelops himself in it. 

When they’re both tucked in bed a moment later, Kyungsoo stroking gently at Chanyeol’s damp hair, he asks, “You sure love being carried around, huh?”

“Just by you,” Chanyeol murmurs with a loud yawn, nosing into the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck. 

“Blasphemy,” Kyungsoo grouses.

Chanyeol notes that his cheeks are turning a little pink anyways. 

“I love feeling small,” Chanyeol says after several minutes of silence. He half-expects that Kyungsoo has fallen asleep, but his boyfriend hums, silently asking him to continue. 

“I..I don’t know, it’s dumb. I like when you pamper me, Soo. I love wearing those sweaters. I’m a giant. There’s no such thing as hiding away for me. Sometimes, I just..” 

“I get it,” Kyungsoo says with a nod. He’s got this bright smile on his face, eyes so soft that it makes Chanyeol want to kiss him. So he does. 

“I love making you feel small,” Kyungsoo whispers, turning on his side and running his thumb delicately down Chanyeol’s cheek. “’Cause I know that not many people are capable of doing that. You’re brave. Powerful.” 

“Not really,” Chanyeol says, a soft smile on his face. “...Thank you. I love you, Kyungsoo.” 

“Mm, corny. I love you too, my tiny giant.” Kyungsoo’s lashes are fluttering closed, and there’s a glow spread across his face. Complete contentment. 

Feeling small? It’s great. But Chanyeol’s favorite thing is simply making Kyungsoo happy. Corny as it is.


End file.
